


His Daughter

by livelaughhlove



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chimney has a kid, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughhlove/pseuds/livelaughhlove
Summary: “He is so cute.” “Yeah,he gets that a lot. You should meet his kid though.” “Wait, Chimney has a kid?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Howie "Chimney" Han & Bobby Nash, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Howie "Chimney" Han & Original Character (s), Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 10





	His Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was rewatching season 2 recently and this idea came to me. I'm not exactly sure where it's going yet but I hope you enjoy:) (also the title comes from the Molly Kate Kestner song)

_ “He is so cute.” _

_ “Yeah,he gets that a lot. You should meet his kid though.” _

_ “Wait, Chimney has a kid?” _

__________________________________________________________________

It’s not that he was trying to hide it. He wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed. There was just never a reason to bring it up. There weren’t many people who knew about his kid. Hen was the only person who knew, and even she didn’t know much.

It had been almost two years since Chimney had seen his daughter, Isabella, in person . This was only because she lived five and a half hours away, in San Francisco, with her mom. She had been busy with school and extracurriculars, and Chimney had been busy with work. Their schedules just never seemed to match up enough for Isabella to spend even a weekend with her dad.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other at all during that time. Almost every day, Chimney made sure that he had a chance to Skype with his daughter. If he knew he wasn’t going to be able to, he made sure to text her throughout the day, checking up on her and letting her tell him all about her day.

He loved his daughter more than anything in the world. She was the only thing in his life that seemed to make any sense. Just thinking about his daughter made him immensely happy. Thinking about his team meeting his daughter made his heart swell. And now that he had finally met Maddie Buckley, thinking about her meeting his daughter made him melt completely.

At the beginning of the school year, Isabella had decided to try online school. It would give her more flexibility in her schedule and allow her to spend more time with her dad. When Chimney heard the news, he was over the moon. Shortly thereafter, he and his ex-wife had decided that Isabella would spend a month with Chim. This was his month. He couldn’t believe that he was finally going to see his daughter after two years of being away from her. He knew

that at some point during the month, she would have to meet the team and he wanted it to happen sooner rather than later.

Later that night, after his shift, he brought it up to Bobby. “Cap?” He asked, hesitantly, knocking on the door to Bobby’s office.

“Hey, Chim. Heading out?” Bobby looked up from his stack of papers to meet Chimney’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah, in a minute. Could I talk to you for a sec?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bobby placed the red ink pen back into its respective cup on his desk, “have a seat.” Chimney made his way over to one of the two chairs that sat in front of Bobby’s desk and sat down. Everything alright?” This was it. He was about to tell his captain that he had a daughter.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine, great actually. I, um, I have a daughter.” Bobby 

“Oh. Wow, that’s great, Chim.” That  _ was  _ great and she was awesome, but that wasn’t the point of this conversation.

“Uh, yeah thanks. Her name’s Isabella, she’s eight and she’s amazing. She, uh, lives in San Francisco with her mom. I have to go pick her up at the airport tomorrow night. I haven’t seen her in almost two years, Bobby. We’ve both just been so busy. There hasn’t been a chance for her to visit. We talk everyday though.” By this point, he was rambling. He didn’t even know why. It wasn’t that hard to say “I want her to meet everyone.” 

“Chim, point.” Bobby’s voice brought him out of his own thoughts. 

“Right, point.” He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He scratched at the stray hairs on the back of his neck. This was it. All he had to do was say it.

“Yeah, ok. She’s only going to be here for a month and while she’s here, I want her to get to know everyone. So, I was wondering if I could bring her to the get together on Thursday.”

“Of course, Chim. She’s family. She’ll always be welcome. I can’t wait to meet her.” Bobby smiled. Chimney didn’t think he had ever been so happy. Knowing that his daughter was welcomed into his family with open arms was the only assurance he needed.

“Thank you, Bobby.” Chimney stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair and brought his captain into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

__________________________________________________________________

“I cannot believe that Chimney has a child.” Athena was still trying to process the information she had received less than an hour ago. Bobby had broken the news to her as soon as he walked through the door. Still, even after having an hour and a half to process the information, he was in shock. He couldn’t believe that Chimney had a secret daughter. If he had to pick one of his firefighters to have a secret child, he would, without a doubt, have picked Buck.

“Me neither. When he told me, I tried to be as calm as possible but I was shocked. He seemed so nervous to tell me.” Bobby sat with his head in his hands.

“Why would he hide something like this from everyone?”

“I have no idea. It's not like we would have disowned him or been disappointed. He actually seemed really nervous to tell me. I mean, it's obvious that he loves her. I don't get why it had to be a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed and I'm hoping to get this updated soon.


End file.
